


Day One Hundred Thirty || Under the Tree

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [130]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Everything is changing so fast...this isn't what he wanted. He thought, when this was all said and done, they'd go home. So, feeling trapped, he takes to hiding. But she's not going to let him sulk.





	Day One Hundred Thirty || Under the Tree

Almost immediately, it became his favorite spot.

The castle grounds were left frozen in time: both a gift and a curse from the Elemental of light, Luxeria. When the coup unfolded so many decades ago - far before any of their times - everyone fled...and the god-like creature extended their power to encase the sacred grounds in a barrier of light: shielded from outsiders that would return to seek its treasures, and left to sleep until the return of elemental balance.

Of course, they hadn’t achieved said balance when they arrived. But the presence of a lux mage - a direct descendent of one of the Elemental’s chosen disciples - had been enough to wake the city from its slumber. It had cracked and shattered like glass into dust, baring the castle to the outside world for the first time in centuries.

...they hadn’t expected that.

Ever since then, the Luxerian capital has been a mess of activity. For months, preparations have been made to begin looking for those who would form the new Council of Elements.

Already Itachi and Hinata have agreed to take the mantles of their elements. Water, fire, and light now have representatives. But getting word out - gathering the el’ven out of hiding - will be a slow, arduous process.

Which means, for now, Sasuke is stuck in the capital. Because so long as his brother remains, so too will he. But all of this hustle and bustle is often too much for him.

This isn’t what he signed up for. He wanted his brother’s illness cured, and then they would return home to his family’s little house hidden in the woods, away from the cities, from the crowds of el’kor that have shunned their kind since the coup.

But all else aside, Sasuke will admit...this place is beautiful.

Seemingly formed out of marble that flowed into place, the entire palace - it’s walls, rooftops, spinnerets, pathways - gleams a near-blinding white. Glass features everywhere: high and wide windows that let in the light and give clear views. Atop a tall hillock, it overlooks a wide plain framed by a forest, the entire thing down in a shallow valley walled by low mountains: a natural ring of division. The city adjoining blooms outward from the fortress, its streets and buildings just as immaculate. Pale wood and the same brilliant stone are used everywhere.

And in the center of the castle grounds - mostly framed by the building itself - is a large courtyard filled with all manner of flowers and trees, even featuring a spring that flows into a pond. 

He’s taken to retreating under a birch with branches so long, they drape to the ground and provide a perfect curtain to hide himself beneath. For hours he’ll just sit against the trunk, head craned back and eyes closed as he listens to the water, the birdsong, the breeze in the leaves.

It reminds him of home. A bit of sanity amidst the chaos the castle has become.

Sasuke knows well enough any of the mages here can sense him. It wouldn’t take much to find him. But most know better than to disturb his little hideaway. The lux mage knows well enough his lingering annoyance with her and her scheming. Itachi, having followed her right into it, also seems a bit guilty.

Hinata, however, eventually breaches his sanctuary.

Parting the branches, she glances around the space beneath before looking to Sasuke. He’s in his usual spot against the trunk, eyeing her blankly. 

“...so this is where you’ve gotten to.”

“Mm.”

Picking up the hem of her sapphire and cyan dress, Hinata tucks hair behind her lengthy ear as she makes her way inward. “What a beautiful spot under here. I can see why you spend so much time here.”

“Better than wasting my time and energy in all that mess inside.”

She gives him a hint of a look. “...important work is h-happening in there.”

“Tch…”

Heaving a small sigh, Hinata makes her way to the trunk and eases herself down beside him, turned a bit to lean against the tree. “...do you really want no part in this?”

“I’d rather not.”

“May I ask why…?”

It’s Sasuke’s turn to sigh, but his is far more agitated. “...the only reason I came along was to keep an eye on my brother. The lux mage promised she’d bring him here, and heal him -”

“Which she has. The dragon left to sleep here was able to overcome it. Itachi is well, now.”

“Yeah, and that’s great. But what I wasn’t expecting was for him to tell me he’s staying here! I want to go  _ home _ , Hinata. I never asked for any of this.”

She looks to him carefully. “...you could go.”

“No I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t leave my brother here alone. I  _ promised _ my parents I’d bring him home. Prove he’s well.”

“Itachi’s a grown man. While I’m sure he would m-miss you, he’s chosen a path, as is his right as an adult. And that decision doesn’t hold  _ you _ to it, too. He can write home. They can come visit - so could you. If what you want is to go home, then...you can go.”

Something in Sasuke’s expression gains an edge. “...you wouldn’t try to make me stay?”

“...I’d miss you. But I don’t want you stay in a place where you’re n-not happy.” Glancing over, she gently rests a hand atop his knee. “...I want you to be happy. I care about you, Sasuke…”

Teeth gritting, he jerks his leg from her grip, standing and stalking off a few paces. “So you care enough to let me go, but not enough to go with me?”

“Sasuke…” Hinata’s expression falls. “...that’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not! None of this is fair! The only reason you two are caught up in this is that  _ damn _ light mage! Her hare-brained idea is shackling you to her!”

“No, we’ve made our choice. Sasuke...our people have been scattered and afraid for far too long. Things have a chance to change, now…! We thought two of the twelve elements were  _ gone _ …! But she’s proof that there’s still hope - that we can have balance again. Peace…! And if I can play a part in that - if I can help bring those dreams to life - then...I want to stay. I don’t want anyone else to have to flee their homes like I did. Like  _ we _ did. We can make a better future. And I...I’ll do what I can to help.”

He stares at her, expression tense but unreadable. “...it really means that much to you?”

“It does. Itachi too. It’s why he’s made that same choice. Our world is changing, slowly...but with our help, we can help that change along. I...I want to go home, Sasuke. I want to see my oceanside city again. I can barely remember it...but it was home. If working hard is what it will take, so be it. I won’t turn my back on the f-first chance I’ve had to make a difference…! No more hiding, no more being afraid. Isn’t that what we all want…?”

A moment longer of looking, then he glances away. “...it just all seems so...far-fetched.”

“It was, until we found her. There are still lux mages. Which means there  _ must _ still be tenebris mages, too. They can’t be one without the other. If that’s true...we can reforge the council. Bring back peace. Then we can all go home.”

Sasuke heaves a sigh. This isn’t what he wanted...it all seems too vast. Impossible.

But...if it’s what his brother wants - what Hinata wants - then...maybe…

“...what could I even do? Itachi will represent the igni mages.”

Perking slightly in hope at his change of tone, she replies, “Each dignitary still needs a council of their own. People to speak with, seek counsel from. We want the power to be balanced. Maybe you could be part of your brother’s.”

“...maybe. For now...I need to think about it.”

She gives a soft smile. “I understand...it’s a lot to consider. But I hope you’ll stay. Great things are happening here...and we can help make them happen.”

As she moves to get up, Sasuke cuts her off with a hand, making her pause. “...stay? Just a little while?”

“...okay. I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm tired @~@ So I'll be brief.
> 
> More Divine Light. Not the most popular, I know...but it's what came to me. Sorry Sasuke, the plot's not over yet! First you got to go adventuring. Now it's time for...politics! Woo!
> 
> Aaanyway, I need to sleep lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
